The Doctors Infinity
by Medic Author
Summary: Alternate Universe Doctor - Once an eternity, all the Doctors from the entire multiverse of almost infinite parallel universes gather at a single place at once...this is the Infinity Doctors...


The Doctor blinked.

"Ah... _would you like a jelly baby?_ " he asked the eccentric girl before him.

The girl smiled. "I think that was suppose to be my question for _you_ instead." She was quite a strange person, had the Doctor be mistaken he would have identified her for his little sister instead. She was dressed like him too, with a blue scarf around her neck with eyes ancient with wisdom.

"What am I suppose to call you, Miss Doctor?" the Doctor smirked, stepping out of the old dear TARDIS.

"Miss Doctor? Sounds a little abnormal only it will have to do." the female-version responded. "We really couldn`t all be called only 'the Doctor', it will bewilder everyone around!"

The TARDIS had landed in an abandoned city on a lonely desolate planet in the distance space from the outside of the multiverse... Around the Doctor, other eccentric figures were wandering about. All looked like strange doubles of the Time Lord himself.

This...was the Parliament of the Infinite Doctors.

For a multiverse with almost infinite parallel universes there was an unique version of the Doctor throughout space-time with a TARDIS. Once in an eternity, those Doctors will assemble somewhere with their counterparts for a warm-hearted gathering.

A voice interrupted. "My Doctors, have you all missed me? _I am the Master_!"

All the Doctors quickly whirled around. A double of the original Doctor was standing there calmly. "Ah, only kidding. My name is the Master yet I`m still a Doctor. The Doctor in my universe is my arch-enemy too. Strange, eh?"

A bell sounded, alerting the gathering of Oncoming Storms that it was time for the Parliament to begin. All those infinite versions of the Time Lord scattered around creation only had this moment to encounter the other. The original Doctor with his crowd of doubles quickly walked towards the center of the city where hundreds more of himself, all wearing blue scarfs stood around in the streets.

A moment later, the Doctor sighted all his original past, present, and future incarnations standing there too as honorary visitors for this moment. The incarnations all calmly acknowledged the others before disappearing to the unknown. "Blimey...I..."

"... I really thought my scarf was special..." Miss Doctor finished.

The rest of the day was spent with the Doctors wandering about, greeting their counterparts. The once-lonely madman in a box was lonely no more...

At the end, it was time to depart.

"Good-bye, dear Doctor." Miss Doctor smiled towards the original before stepping into her TARDIS. "Jelly babies are on me when this happens once more..."

"I know." the original lunatic smiled. He watched his counterpart`s time-machine dematerialize before giving a reluctant sigh. All the other infinite Doctors had departed too for their individual universes. There was only him, standing alone there...

"Doctor." a voice sounded.

The Doctor whirled unexpectedly. "Doctor...Who?" An elderly version of himself stood, smiling at him. This last Doctor was unique more than all the others, he was ancient beyond knowledge that the original himself could ever think of. "You...are the Eternal Doctor?" the Doctor addressed the man by name. Of all the infinite Doctors, only this being was the leader of the Parliament for his exalted wisdom of a philosopher.

The Eternal Doctor smirked sadly. "I am...you are the Ordinary Doctor, I think?"

"The 'Ordinary' Doctor?" the Doctor recognized he never knew his title "I...suppose I am. Would you like jelly baby?"

"Would I?" the Eternal Doctor accepted a jelly baby. "Once more, the Parliament of the Infinite Doctors had ended...what do you think?"

"Quite lovely. To think there are all those other counterparts of myself throughout all of creation..." the original responded, remembering all the infinite potential he would ever carry.

The Eternal Doctor smiled. "The multiverse really is a strange place, eh?"

"Strange? I embody strange!" the Doctor countered with a smirk.

"Although..." the Eternal Doctor sighed. "The _Avatar of Glory_ will enshroud all..."

The Doctor froze. "I...what?"

"There is a shadow approaching. The madman of all darkness, with his 'Master' of a companion." the Eternal Doctor answered mysteriously. "Creation beyond itself will fall to it over eternity...the Infinite Doctors cannot defeat it...it will end all unless something is done..."

The original stared. What could this shadow be for the alliance of the Infinite Doctors not be able to defeat? "The... _Avatar of Glory?_ "

"I alone could stand against it, only I really am too old...wearing a little thin too." the Eternal Doctor smiled weakly. "I have to ask, will you be the one who could replace me?"

"Who, me? I..." the Doctor blinked. All of creation is in a crisis? He sighed. Although all he wanted was to journey around the universe, he was never-endingly a protector. This shadow approaching creation had to be stopped by someone, after all. "I...will."

"Wonderful." the Eternal Doctor began departing himself. "You will know what this shadow will be over the moment. The _First Question_ will never be answered. Good-bye."

"Tally-ho!" the Doctor called.

He looked at the TARDIS before him. All this infinite potential before him, until the end will come. The enemy who is the omnious mastermind behind all this will approach one day. What will happen, the madman himself shall never answer this eternal question...

"Doctor who indeed..."

The Doctor dematerialized the TARDIS, flying onwards towards eternity.


End file.
